


Hidden Happiness

by MistiHayesFix



Series: The Vault [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Snippets, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: This was originally written for the fic "I Just Want to be Happy." As the story evolved, this scene no longer fit. It doesn't currently have a home so it becomes our first entry in The Vault.And it's the 20th of the month, Happy JeongMo Day July 2020!
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: The Vault [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839523
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Hidden Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "The Vault." 
> 
> Often times I write down ideas that come to me or I see a picture or a situation happens that inspires me. When this happens, sometimes I'll write a quick one-shot, post it, and move on. But there are other times an idea comes up and it's part of a much grander scheme. This is both wonderful and terrible. Wonderful because I love it when I can pull together the framework of a larger story, terrible because at the moment it takes longer than I would like for my ideas to come to full fruition.
> 
> As such, I have a number of scenes laying about in my drafts. But I want to share them even as they are because I love them so much and I hope you will too. And at the rate I'm moving right now, it will be a while before the stories these belong to show up in their full form.
> 
> By now, you probably know I'm a big JeongMo fan but there will be other ships represented here too. Hang with me and we'll see the full stories soon.

Their first kiss was an accident. Kind of. Almost. Maybe?

They were in bed talking. Momo lay on her back looking up at the ceiling relaying a comical incident from earlier in the day where one of the staff became completely flustered by her goofy antics.

Jeongyeon was on her side, attention steadfastly upon Momo. She loved how the dancer always seemed to bring moments of levity to the set. Her happy air was contagious and made long filming days less of a burden on everyone. Her sweet little voice with intonations of both excitement and sleep was so relaxing.

As Momo talked, Jeongyeon recalled her wardrobe for the day, it accentuated Momo so well. The dress hugged her properly and moved along with her. Nayeon and Jihyo nudged her at one point as they watched replay to remind her to focus on what she needed to improve and not Momo's body. But when they took a moment to look, they too were captivated.

Momo looked like she'd been handcrafted by the gods and what did she just say? Jeongyeon nodded although she had no idea what her roommate said. Why was she suddenly warm?

What was it between them? Why did Jeongyeon always feel so drawn to Momo? Always wanting to be near her? Hold her? Touch her? 

Momo was still talking but now Jeongyeon was lost, focusing on the other woman's profile, the way her eyelashes fanned her round cheeks, her cute nose, those lips. Jeongyeon was almost certain they tasted of summer and citrus.

Wait. Why was she thinking about Momo's mouth; how it might taste? What if she were peach flavored?

"Jeongyeonnie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you OK? You're breathing... hmmfff."

Momo chose that moment to turn to her roommate, who had moved closer during their conversation. Jeongyeon hadn't noticed just how close she'd moved as she contemplated lips and flavors, but she didn't have to wonder anymore. She was right.

Grapefruit.

The dancer's favorite drink was the sweetness of her lips. When Momo turned her head to investigate Jeongyeon's change in breathing patterns to see if she'd fallen asleep, her lips rested against the other woman's fuller lips.

Both their eyes widened in the dark, taking in blurry versions of each other's shock. Seven seconds. Lips touching. No movement. Staring. Silence. Until.

Momo's shock and delight caused her to open her mouth slightly for a soft sigh seeking freedom. Instead, it met Jeongyeon who felt she'd waited a lifetime to catch that particular puff of air. Her hand went to the back of Momo's neck in the hope she wouldn't turn away as Jeongyeon found the courage to press her lips against her roommate's in earnest.

Momo had no intention of turning away. Under the cover of darkness and thankfully behind a locked door, the two finally took a step forward as they lay beside one another in the dark. Their lips moved shyly against one another. Momo felt Jeongyeon's lip tremble. Then she was on her back once more. The singer's hand softly stroking her cheek as she partially lay atop the dancer.

Momo could swear she tasted salt. Jeongyeon was crying. Momo had yet to realize she was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the drabbles/snippets may have story overviews in the notes section.
> 
> If you like my style and wish to make a request, leave a comment on the story that brought you to The Vault.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @MistiHayesFix or if you're shy, you can make requests/leave comments on my Curious Cat, which is in my pinned on Twitter.


End file.
